


Avengers Festival

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Festivals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Avengers Festival

Clint wasn't much for celebrating any festivals.  
Most were because one had a family and friends.  
He had neither.  
His family was dead,  
And his only friend was Natasha,  
Who agreed with him,  
That festivals are ridiculous.   
Festivals like Christmas and Thanksgiving,  
He had hated.  
They both involved family,  
And he didn't have one.  
Even if he did,  
He wouldn't go.  
But since forming the Avengers,  
He had celebrated every festival.  
Steve wanted to that is why.  
But it had bought the team closer.  
And Clint now had a family.  
And he liked it.


End file.
